


Querencia

by suki_pie



Series: this is a song for you [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Family, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Harm, lagi-lagi sejenis keju
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: Ketika Hange memintanya untuk menjadi sukarelawan, Erwin sempat menolak. [Untuk Levi Song Festival 2016; day 1]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Didekasikan buat Levi Song Festival 2016.  
> Day 1 : rock & alternatives [with arms wide open © Creed] tapi versi cover sama Boyce Avenue juga bagus 8"D terima kasih sudah mampir /o/  
> .  
> Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime  
> Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

“Jadi, namamu Levi?”

Sejak Erwin melihatnya langsung tepat di mata dan bukan dari selembar potret yang diberikan Hange, ia sudah menduga kalau anak laki-laki di depannya ini memang _sedikit agak bermasalah_. Bukannya apa, tapi dia terlalu kurus untuk seorang laki-laki. Pergelangan tangan kirinya dibalut perban lusuh, Erwin berhasil melihatnya meski anak laki-laki itu lekas menyembunyikan lengan di belakang punggungnya. Cara berpakaiannya mungkin biasa saja, seperti celana jins dengan robekan di bagian lutut, kaus dipadu _hoodie_ , dan sepasang kets hitam _._ Lagaknya tak acuh, bukan songong, tapi rasanya menyebalkan juga. Tatapan matanya datar, garis bibirnya datar (kalau tidak ingin dibilang mendekati cemberut), bahkan mimik datar yang Erwin sendiri tidak bisa membacanya.

“Hange pasti sudah memberikan informasi tentangku, jadi kalau sudah tahu tidak perlu bertanya—” satu alisnya diangkat sengaja, “—harus kupanggil apa? _Sir_ , tuan, _pop_ , atau—”

“Erwin,” kilah pria itu, “ _pop_ terlalu jahat. Aku ini baru dua puluh delapan tahun, kau tahu.”     

“Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Hange tidak bilang.”

 _Dear!_ Erwin meringis, lalu memijit pelipis dengan pelan. “Oke, kita lupakan saja yang itu, Levi. Kau bisa bawa kopermu? Mobilku ada di luar.”

Levi tidak menjawab, tapi membuktikan perkataan Erwin sebelumnya dengan aksi yang kecil. Ia menyeret kopernya tanpa kesusahan, mengabaikan ekspresi lega di wajah pria pirang itu, dan mengekori Erwin sampai mereka keluar dari bandara. Tanpa obrolan lagi, tanpa mengacuhkan kebisingan khalayak sekitar.  

Jarak mobil Erwin dari pintu utama tidak terlalu jauh, tidak perlu juga hitungan sampai sepuluh menit dan langkah mereka berhenti di tempat tujuan. Kunci mobil lekas dikeluarkan, menunggu sampai bunyi _bib_ nyaring terdengar, sebelum kemudian Erwin memutari mobil hanya untuk membuka pintu kemudi dan menarik tuas khusus sampai bagasi belakang terbuka.

Perintah tidak diperlukan, Levi mengerti kalau Erwin memintanya untuk meletakkan koper di bagasi. Begitu koper berhasil masuk dengan muat, yakin menutup bagasi dengan benar dan rapat, ia lekas berjalan ke arah pintu belakang. Namun tak lebih dari dua sekon setelah pintu dibuka, Erwin menginterupsi. Di depan saja Levi, katanya, sama sekali tidak mengandung nada perintah. Levi tidak berkomentar, kembali menutup pintu dan mengambil tempat di samping kursi kemudi.

Erwin meraih ponsel dari saku celana begitu bokongnya berhasil mendarat, diam-diam memberikan sedikit waktu agar Levi nyaman berada di dalam mobil. Kontak pertama yang dicarinya adalah nama Hange, ia perlu mengirimkan pesan singkat kalau mereka akan segera pergi meninggalkan bandara. Wanita itu kadang suka cerewet kalau tidak memberikan kabar yang pasti.

“ _Well_ , Levi,” sahut Erwin akhirnya, setelah pesan untuk Hange tersampaikan dengan baik. Mesin dinyalakan, ia menarik persneling dengan gerakan luwes, dan mobil mulai begerak maju. “Siap menjalajahi California?”

Alih-alih menjawab, dengusan kecil keluar sebagai balasan awal. “Ini bukan _tour_ , kau bukan seorang _guide_ , jadi bertingkahlah sebagaimana mestinya.”  

“Hei, _easy mate_ ,” kekeh Erwin, “gayamu itu sama sekali tidak mencerminkan anak tujuh belas tahun.”

“Aku tidak minta pendapatmu,”

“Hanya mengira,” tawanya mengalun kecil.  

“Sama sekali tidak lucu,”  

“Aku juga tidak melucu—ah!”

Levi mendelik, ada kerutan samar di keningnya.               

Erwin berdecak keras. “Sialan, aku salah mengambil jalan.”

**...oooOOooo...**

Hange tidak bohong soal anak laki-laki bernama Levi Ackerman (yang dalam situasi ini, sedikitnya) membutuhkan tempat untuk tinggal. Bukan sekadar tempat tinggal dengan ranjang, lemari pendingin penuh akan bahan makanan, juga kumpulan kaset _video game_ dan semacamnya. Tapi benar-benar tempat tinggal yang _layak_ untuk ditinggali. Jauh dari suasana kota metropolitan yang mumet dan membuat kepala penat.

Ketika Hange memintanya untuk menjadi sukarelawan, Erwin sempat menolak.

Yang benar saja! Ia mana mungkin bisa menangani orang asing yang sama sekali belum dikenalnya. Mengurusi diri sendiri saja sudah kesulitan, lalu ditambah dengan anak orang lain? _Meh_ , bisa-bisa pendidikan doktornya ditelantarkan tanpa sadar. Bukan, ia bukannya tidak memiliki hati. Meskipun ia tahu mengurus seorang anak tujuh belas tahun tidak akan serumit mengurus bocah berumur lima tahun, Erwin tetap tidak yakin membagi atensinya pada dua hal yang berbeda dapat berjalan dengan lancar.

Jadi, Erwin menolak.

Namun, selang dua minggu kemudian, penolakannya berubah _invalid_.

 _Hanya semingguuuu Erwin kumohoooon_ ; rengekan Hange sangat, sangat menyebalkan. Tapi mengalah sudah menjadi nama tengahnya. Dan Erwin kadang mengutuk hal itu habis-habisan.

Katanya, Levi Ackerman adalah anak dari kakak sepupu jauhnya. Hange bertemu dengannya saat acara keluarga besar yang digelar pada akhir musim dingin, kali pertama ia bertemu dengan Levi. Katanya, tiga tahun setelah kematian Kuchel Ackerman, ayahnya menikah lagi. Tepatnya musim semi setahun yang lalu. Dia adalah wanita dengan dua orang anak, ditinggal suami sebelumnya karena perceraian dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja, lalu memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran berkeluarga dan menjadi bagian Ackerman.

Bagi Erwin, informasi itu sama sekali tidak menarik. Ia tidak peduli dan tidak ingin tahu masalah orang lain. Apalagi masalah orang yang belum dikenalnya. Akan tetapi, cerita Hange berikutnya berhasil membuat Erwin bungkam.

Tak ada sumber, tak ada rumor, tak ada pula keluhan atau kebenaran langsung dari bibir Levi Ackerman. Yang ada hanyalah seseorang pernah berkata kalau Levi jarang terlibat pertengkaran dengan anggota geng-geng yang aneh, bahkan bisa dibilang sama sekali tidak pernah.  

Bermodalkan impresi awal dan pertemuan pertama, sekiranya Hange berhasil menarik satu kesimpulan kecil. Memang hipotesis yang lemah, tapi Hange selalu jeli terhadap hal di sekitarnya.

Dan mendapati bekas luka atau perban termasuk plester di beberapa jengkal lengan anak laki-laki tujuh belas tahun bukanlah hal yang wajar.

**...oooOOooo...**

“Kamar mandi di lorong sebelah kiri, kau akan melewati dapur dan ruang makan. Untuk kamar mandi lantai atas, berada tepat di samping kamarmu. Di sebelah kanan sana ruang tamu, jarang aku pakai karena, yah jarang juga tamu datang kemari. Lalu, itu perpustakaan kecil merangkap jadi ruang kerjaku. Kalau kau tidak suka melihat kapal pecah, jangan ke sana. Dan di sini, err, anggap saja ruang tengah. Kau bebas menggunakan televisi asal jangan menyalakan volume di atas sepuluh saat tengah malam. _Video game_ di dalam rak lemari itu, tidak banyak yang aku mainkan. Itu juga  teman-temanku atau Hange yang membawakan,”

Jeda itu digunakan Erwin untuk melirik Levi, memastikan apakah pemuda itu mengerti maksudnya atau mungkin penjelasannya terlalu cepat layaknya kereta _express_. Aman-mana saja, pikir Erwin, ketika ia melihat Levi mengangguk kecil atas penjelasannya dan tak berkomentar lebih atau memberikan pertanyaan simpel.

Rumah Erwin tidak besar, tapi tidak juga dikatakan kecil. Itu adalah rumah peninggalan sang kakek dan sudah tak lagi ditempati sejak kematiannya lima tahun yang lalu. Pihak keluarga tak ada yang mau menjualnya karena rumah itu terlalu banyak meninggalkan kenangan. Terletak tidak jauh dari pantai Hermosa.

Untuk itu, ketika kampusnya memiliki jarak yang pas dengan rumah sang kakek, Erwin memutuskan tinggal. Jauh dari orang tua dan menjalani kehidupannya seorang diri selama pendidikan doktornya ia tempuh.

“Sejauh ini, kau mengerti?”

“Sangat,” Levi menarik koper dan berjalan ke arah tangga, “boleh aku lihat kamarnya?”

Erwin menghela napas, _anak ini_. “Tentu. Istirahat yang banyak hari ini, aku akan memanggilmu untuk makan malam nanti.”

Levi mengangguk, mulai meniti anak tangga meski beberapa detik kemudian, Erwin kembali memanggilnya.

“Apa?”

Senyum Erwin mengembang. “Buat dirimu nyaman, Levi.”

Dan tepat seperti dugaannya, ia tak mendapat tanggapan yang hangat.

**...oooOOooo...**

“ _Semuanya oke_?”

“Kalau yang kau maksud itu bertemu di bandara tanpa perlu hitungan jam dan selama perjalanan aku tidak membawa orang yang salah, berarti itu oke. Tapi kalau aku terkejut dengan sifatnya dan merasa tidak cocok, terserah kau mau menamainya apa, Hange.”

Suara tawa menggema di ujung sana, tersambung lewat jaringan ponsel dan Erwin kira betapa puasnya wanita itu tertawa. “ _Nah, semuanya hanya butuh waktu. Adaptasi itu tidak terjadi dalam waktu yang singkat, Erwin. Lagipula, kau tinggal menghitung selama enam hari, bukan?_ ”

“Demi janggut Einstein, _yeah_ , hanya enam hari. _Hanya._ ”

“ _Ayolah,_ dear _. Jangan begitu._ ”

“Ingatkan terus kenapa harus aku yang kau pilih dalam hal ini, Nona.” Erwin memindahkan ponsel dari telinga kiri ke telinga kanan, lalu menjepitnya dengan pundak. Selintas ia melihat Levi baru saja turun, mengenakan kaus longgar dipadu celana kain, terlihat jauh lebih santai dibandingkan kemarin.

Ada anggukan kecil ketika Levi muncul di meja makan, Erwin membalas singkat, sedikit memberi isyarat kalau panekuk sebagai sarapan paginya akan segera selesai.

“Well _, kau tahu sendiri aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di laboratorium, Erwin. Dan laboratorium bukan tempat yang cocok untuk anak labil berumur tujuh belas tahun. Dan kalau tetap bersikeras Mike yang harus kuminta, ada yang salah dengan otakmu. Lantai  satu dan dua gedung tempat tinggalnya itu pub, kau gila apa?_ ”

“Kalau tidak salah,” timpal Erwin, tangannya sibuk meletakkan panekuk-panekuk itu di atas piring yang berbeda. “Aku belum menanyakan kenapa bukan Nile saja yang—”

“ _Demi tuhan, Erwin! Bulan depan dia akan menikah. Kaupikir sesibuk apa persiapannya?_ ”

“Oke, aku lupa soal itu,”

“ _Astaga._ ”

“Kenapa tidak tanya saja—”

“ _Oke,_ stop! _Kalau kau protes sekarang pun, tetap akan percuma. Aku sudah bilang kalau Levi menghabiskan waktu liburan musim panasnya di California, seperti mengikuti kamp atau sejenisnya. Dan kalau boleh kubilang, tempat yang cocok untuk hal seperti itu adalah rumahmu. Dan pantai Hermosa. Dan tempat-tempat yang bagus selama musim panas._ ” 

“Apa kau memintaku untuk menjadi seorang _tour guide_ atau semacamnya?”

“ _Atau semacamnya._ ” Oh! Erwin bahkan bisa merasakan kalau senyum Hange mengembang lebar sekarang. _“Lagipula, aku meminta bantuanmu selama enam hari ke depan bukan tanpa alasan. Aku bermaksud membawa Levi ke tempatku, tapi  setelah dilihat... yah, perlu sedikit perbenahan agar suasananya nyaman._ ”

“Seharusnya kau mengatakan hal itu lebih cepat,”

“ _Ups, sori_?”

“Lupakan.” Percakapan ini tidak akan selesai kalau ia tidak segera memutus. Ditambah lagi, perutnya mulai merengek. “Kita akan lanjutkan nanti, Hange. Kalau tidak sibuk, datang saja ke tempatku.”

“ _Diterima, kapten!_ _Jangan lupa sampaikan salamku untuk Levi!_ ”

Setelah itu, sambungan terputus.     

Dua piring dengan berlapis panekuk diletakkannya di atas meja. Satu bergeser hingga berhenti di hadapan Levi, satunya lagi untuk Erwin. Botol kecil berisi saus madu sudah tersimpan manis sejak tadi, lengkap dengan cangkir bening dan cerek berisi air mineral. Erwin menarik kursi di seberang Levi, tampak siap menyantap sarapan pagi.

“Hange menelepon?” tanya Levi tiba-tiba, raut wajahnya sedikit serius. Erwin pikir itu menggelikan.

“Baru saja. Tidak ada hal penting yang kami bicarakan. Dia hanya menanyakan keadaanmu—oh, kau juga dapat salam darinya,”

“Huum...” gumam Levi, seakan paham. Ia memotong panekuknya menjadi beberapa bagian, lalu melahapnya pelan. “Kau seperti tidak nyaman dengan keberadaanku,”

“Eh?” Erwin mencelos. Sejelas itukah? Tapi kata _tidak nyaman_ di sini rasanya kurang cocok. “Err, yah, ini baru bagiku. Maksudku, tinggal bersama seseorang. Kita hanya perlu beradaptasi, semacam itu, ha ha ha.” Bahkan suara tawanya pun aneh.

“Kau yakin? Kalau tidak nyaman, aku bisa minta Hange—”

“Tidak, tidak, itu tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja. Kita akan baik-baik saja.”

Gerakan garpunya berhenti. Ketika Levi mendongak dan mata mereka bersirobok, Erwin seolah mendapati kesan bahwa pemuda di depannya itu sedang berusaha mencari kebohongan darinya. Atau sesuatu yang kecil bahwa pernyataannya bisa dibantah.

Pria pirang itu menyadarinya dan lekas mengalihkan topik. “Bagaimana dengan jalan-jalan?”

Kening Levi berkerut samar.

“Seperti mengenal satu sama lain dan menceritakan diri masing-masing. Mungkin itu akan membantu agar suasananya tidak terlalu canggung,”

Tidak ada jawaban, tidak juga bantahan. Levi juga tidak terlihat sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

“Oh, kau masih _jet-lag_? Tidak apa-apa, tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Mungkin besok atau besoknya lagi, kita masih punya banyak waktu, bukan?”

“Lain kali,” ulang Levi, bentuk persetujuan kecilnya. “Hange bilang pantai di sini bagus,”

“Sangat. Tempat yang bagus untuk melakukan _surfing_. Omong-omong, kau suka _surfing_?”

“Tidak juga.”

“Ah, begitu. Voli pantai?”

“ _Pass_.”

“ _Rugby_?”

“Jangan mengejekku,”

“Hah—oh, tidak, bukan itu maksudku, Levi—pfft,”

“Kau tertawa,”

“Tidak! Sama sekali tidak!”

“Kau jelas _tertawa,_ Erwin.”

**...oooOOooo...**

Westlake Village tidak terlalu buruk juga, gumaman itu terdengar jelas oleh Erwin. Iris birunya refleks mengerling, tapi pemuda di sampingnya tidak sadar tengah diperhatikan. Tampak menikmati lintasan hutan di sepanjang jalan tol yang mereka lewati, melewati jalan Ventura di balik kaca jendela mobil yang setengahnya terbuka.

“Maaf, hari ini tidak jadi ke Hermosa.”

Ungkapan itu berhasil menarik perhatian Levi.

“Aku tidak tahu kalau Sophie baru saja melahirkan, itu mendadak sekali. Jadi—”

“Sophie?”

“Ya, Sophie,” lagi, Erwin mengerling. Kali ini kesannya lebih jenaka. “Kau pasti akan menyukai Sophie, Levi.”

“Jangan mengira-ngira seperti itu, konyol.”

“Kita lihat saja nanti.” Erwin menyelipkan senyum tipis.

Itu adalah jadwal di luar dugaan. Bukan pantai yang seperti Erwin bilang sebelumnya, bukan juga tempat-tempat unik tidak jauh dari rumah Erwin. Suatu pagi ketika Levi bangun, pria pirang itu sudah siap dengan setelan kasualnya. Menyuruh Levi untuk bersiap-siap yang bahkan ia sendiri pun, tidak tahu Westlake Village itu tempat yang bagaimana.     

Perjalanan mereka menghabiskan waktu selama satu jam. Begitu sampai di tempat tujuan—yang sama sekali tidak Erwin sebutkan mereka akan ke tempat seperti apa—Erwin segera memakirkan mobil di bawah rimbun dedaunan sebuah pohon. Tempat pemberhentian mereka bukan sebuah rumah, bukan sebuah gedung, bukan juga arena wisata atau sejenisnya.

Oh, Erwin sempat membawa Levi masuk ke sebuah rumah sederhana. Seorang pria bernama Moblit menyambut kedatangan mereka. Pria itu mengaku sebagai kenalannya Hange, sedang menjalani masa-masa gelar doktornya sebagai asisten dokter hewan. Levi tidak bertanya dan Erwin juga sengaja tak menjelaskan, apakah keberadaan dokter hewan di antara mereka sesuatu yang dapat dipertanyakan atau bukan.

Ada sebuah bangunan kayu yang terletak di belakang pekarangan rumah, jauh lebih besar dan lebar. Levi memutuskan bertanya, akhirnya. Erwin dengan senang hati menjelaskan, tempat di mana mereka berpijak saat ini adalah sebuah pertenarkan kuda.

“Lalu ini... Sophie?”

“Yap,” balas Erwin, cengiran lebarnya muncul. Tidak jauh dari mereka, Moblit sedang mengelus perut seekor kuda putih yang berbaring. Erwin tanpa sadar menarik napas lega. Sophie terlihat lemah, tapi masih bernapas dan baik-baik saja. Di sampingnya, Levi melongo. Entah karena kebingungan, entah karena perkataan Erwin di mobil tadi ternyata jauh lebih konyol dari dugaannya.

“Ini... Sophie,”

“Iya, Levi, ini Sophie. Memang kau mengharapkan apa—aduh, perutku! Sikutmu terbuat dari apa, sih?”

Jawabannya selalu nihil. Namun, Erwin  membiarkan saat Levi menggeleng pelan, menghela napas, lalu berjalan di sekitar istal yang berjejer. Ia tidak tahu apakah anak laki-laki itu terbiasa dengan hewan besar seperti kuda, Hange juga tidak sampai memberikan detail kecil seperti itu. Tetapi dari cara bagaimana ia melihat Levi berhenti di salah satu istal dan kepala seekor kuda cokelat muncul, bagaimana lengannya refleks membelai surai yang jatuh, atau cara bagaimana Levi mendekat dan membiarkan pipinya menyentuh mulut kuda; Erwin pikir itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

“Mau mencoba?”

“Apanya,”

“Berkuda?”

“Tidak, terima kasih.”

“Tenang saja, aku akan ikut. Kau aman kalau bersamaku.”

Hening itu mampir tanpa permisi. Ketika Levi berdecak dan memalingkan wajah, Erwin anggap itu bukan penolakan lagi.

**...oooOOooo...**

Tanganku pasti kaku karena sudah lama tidak berkuda, kata Levi. Tapi kenyataannya, itu tak lebih dari dusta kecil dan alasan yang dibuat-buat.

Bisa dibilang, Levi cerdas mengendalikan arah saat akhirnya mereka berkuda dan berkeliling di sekitar ladang perternakan. Pegangan pada tali kekangnya erat, tapi juga luwes. Berulang kali melakukan lompatan, meski tidak terlalu tinggi untuk jaga-jaga. Erwin berusaha mengejar kecepatan Levi, tetapi Levi selalu bisa mendahului. Pria itu berdalih kalau John—nama kuda yang dipilih Levi—memang salah satu kuda terbaik dan dalam performa yang baik pula. Levi mengabaikan ucapan Erwin. Kalau tidak bisa mendahului mengaku saja, jangan cari alasan. Astaga, Erwin gemas ingin menjitak kepalanya barang sekali saja.

.

Erwin sebenarnya tidak ingin melebih-lebihkan, tapi mengunjungi Westlake Village bersama Levi bukan pilihan yang buruk.

.

**...oooOOooo...**

Keunikan Erwin Smith itu dimulai dari hal kecil seperti kertas warna-warni yang tertempel bisu oleh magnet kulkas dan secara mendadak, misalnya;

Sori, aku harus ke kampus hari ini. Libur musim panas tapi tetap saja pergi, menyebalkan ‘kan? Kalau kau sudah bangun, jangan lupa sarapan. Ada puding roti di dalam kulkas, bon apetit!

Hari itu Levi menghabiskan waktu dengan menjelajahi setiap jengkal rumah Erwin (kecuali kamar pria itu, tentu saja) dan mendapati kalau rumah itu ternyata memiliki gazebo kecil di taman belakang. Berdebu dan nyaris tidak tersentuh, bahkan tak juga berpenghuni. Levi gatal ingin bersih-bersih.

Ada juga pesan aneh yang katanya—

Aku meletakkan makanan Lary di wastafel dapur. Jangan lupa kasih makan Lary. Kalau kau bertanya itu siapa Lary, dia memiliki kulit berwarna merah-oranye.

Ada sebuah akuarium bulat berukuran sedang. Saat Levi mengecek, Lary sedang bersembunyi di balik tumpukan batu, _astaga_.

Bahkan hal mengejutkan seperti—

Pernah mendengar kalau chips and fish tidak jauh dari pantai itu enak sekali? Omong-omong, sudah dua kali kita tidak jadi pergi ke pantai. Pukul dua siang nanti tunggu aku di depan pekarangan rumah.

Itu berarti hari ini.

Levi mendongak, jam dinding di ruang tengah menunjuk angka satu untuk garis pendek dan enam untuk garis panjang. 

**...oooOOooo...**

Erwin Smith, kemeja santai berlengan pendek dan celana jins selutut, terlihat jauh lebih antusias begitu kakinya berpijak di sepanjang _Hermosa Beach Pier_ setelah dua bungkus _fish and_ _chips_ dan segelas jumbo pepsi (yang tersisa tinggal satu) dihabiskannya bersama Levi. Ketika Levi menginjakkan kaki, ia tidak mendapati _pier_ yang dimaksud seperti dermaga pada umumnya. _Pier_ yang ini sejenis jalan panjang berpenyangga beton kukuh, dengan lebar sekitar lima meter. Sisi kiri dan kanannya terlindung pagar besi nyaris setinggi bahu Erwin.

Angin menerpa pipi Erwin, mengibarkan helai-helai tipis rambut Levi, bahkan sedikit meniup ujung pakaian mereka dan terasa sejuk saat menyentuh permukaan kulit. Ombak berdentum tenang, Erwin sengaja mengambil spot terujung untuk bisa melihat lebih jelas.  

“Bagaimana?”

“Kau meminta komentarku tentang apa, Erwin,”

“Ah, tempat ini, apa lagi. Hermosa pantai yang indah, eh?”

Levi menarik napas panjang-panjang, Erwin bisa merasakan kegugupan yang datang dengan mendadak dalam diri pemuda itu. “... ini pertama kalinya aku mengunjungi laut lagi.”

Sebelah alis Erwin terangkat. “Yang terakhir kapan?”

“Sebelum _Mom_ pergi.”

 _Oh._ “Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud—”

“Tidak apa-apa. Kadang tempat seperti ini bisa membuat perasaan lebih sensitif, menyebalkan.”

Seharusnya Erwin tak perlu bertanya lagi, atau mencari topik lain untuk dibicarakan agar tensi atmosfernya tidak terlalu canggung seperti ini. Tetapi bayangan tentang perban di pergelangan tangan Levi yang dilihatnya waktu itu, tiga hari yang lalu untuk kali pertama mereka bertemu, dan melintas begitu saja tanpa tedeng aling-aling di benaknya membuat Erwin gagal menahan diri.

“Lalu luka-luka itu?”

Bahu Levi tersentak kecil. Erwin memaki diri sepuas mungkin.

“Hange mencemaskanmu, asal kau tahu. Aku dengar darinya kalau kau tidak pernah terlibat perkelahian, tapi luka-luka itu tidak mungkin muncul begitu saja. Jangan mengelak, Levi. Aku juga melihatnya, tapi kuputuskan tidak bertanya. Kebanyakan luka itu ada di lenganmu, tepatnya di pergelangan tangan. Kau akan memakai pakaian berlengan panjang, di musim panas seperti ini, untuk menyembunyikan perban atau tanda-tanda kecil seperti plester.”

Raut pada parasnya, Erwin tidak bisa membaca. Ia tidak tahu harus menamai ekspresi Levi saat ini seperti apa. Ia tidak bisa menyentuh hatinya lebih jauh lagi untuk tahu.

“Yah, memaksa cerita juga tidak ada gunanya,” Erwin mengangkat tangan, menepuk puncak kepala Levi beberapa kali. “Setidaknya, kau bisa menjelaskannya kepada Hange. Sedikit saja.”

Debur ombak kembali membentur beton di bawahnya. Berulang kali, saling menghempas bersamaan koak keras oleh kumpulan burung camar di langit-langit senja. Sore mulai datang, horizon oranye mulai menampakkan diri, dan Erwin berusaha menikmati saat Levi lebih memilih hening.

**...oooOOooo...**

Waktu tidurnya terganggu karena suara beling yang pecah.

Erwin lekas bangkit, sedikit merasa beruntung ia menghabiskan malam di perpustakaan kecilnya sehingga suara itu langsung terdengar. Langkah kakinya hati-hati, tetapi cepat dan setengah menit kemudian, ia telah berdiri di lantai dapur.

“Levi?”

“Jangan mendekat.”

Sorot mata Erwin jatuh, di mana Levi tengah membungkuk dan memilah pecahan-pecahan terbesar tidak jauh dari konter.

“Hei, jangan seperti itu.” Ia ikut membungkuk dan lekas menahan pergelangan tangan Levi, tapi terlambat. “Lihat ‘kan, aku bilang juga apa. Telapak tanganmu berdarah.”

“Itu sudah ada dari tadi,”

“Maksudmu?”

“Aku yang membuatnya,”

Tubuhnya sempat mematung, tapi berhasil kembali menguasai diri dengan cepat. “Tunggu di sini.”

Erwin melesat ke ruang tengah, mengambil kotak obat yang tersimpan di lemari jati dan mencari perban dengan terburu-buru. Ia kembali tanpa mengatakan apa pun, tidak juga dengan pecahan beling yang sudah lebih dulu bertumpuk di tong sampah dan Levi berdiri di depan wastafel, bersiap-siap memutar keran.

“Bukan, Levi, bukan,” kali ini gerakannya lebih gesit, tidak terlambat dan menarik Levi ke meja makan. Ia memaksa agar anak laki-laki itu duduk di salah satu kursi, tanpa protes, tanpa pula keluhan. Levi jauh lebih pendiam dan penurut saat ini.

“Lukanya tidak dalam, ‘kan?”

“Aku rasa tidak. Permukaan gelasnya tipis,”

“Gelas yang tadi itu memang rapuh. Kau menggenggamnya terlalu erat, Levi,”

“Dan pecah,”

“Lalu pecah,” ulang Erwin. “Kenapa? Terjadi sesuatu?”

“Hanya mimpi buruk,” Levi mengernyit ketika kapas beralkohol mengusap telapak tangannya. “Lalu melamun dan tidak sadar gelasnya pecah,”

“Dan melukaimu tanganmu sendiri,”

“Itu sudah biasa,”

Gerakan kapasnya sempat berhenti, hanya sepersekon, dan kembali menelusuri garis-garis di permukaan telapan tangan. “Termasuk luka-luka sebelumnya?”

Jeda sejenak, lalu, “... ya.”

“Orang tuamu tahu?”

“Tidak, sama sekali tidak,” Levi menggeleng pelan dan sadar kalau Erwin mungkin tidak akan melihatnya. “Orang-orang itu—maksudku, keluargaku yang sekarang, mereka semua baik. Memberiku makan, uang jajan, bahkan membelikanku baju baru,”

Erwin bergumam kecil. “Mereka baik.”

“Pernahkah kau merasa berdiri di antara keluarga tapi itu bukanlah tempatmu, Erwin? Atau, merasa kalau mereka bukan rumahmu?”

Pria di depannya tidak menjawab, Levi memahami.

“Sejak _Mom_ pergi dan _Dad_ menikah dengan wanita itu, _Dad_ seperti tidak perlu menerimaku lagi. Dia sudah bahagia dengan keluarga barunya. Tidak pernah bertanya tentang keadaanku, perasaanku saat ditinggal _Mom_ , atau saat aku memutuskan ikut dengan Hange. Bahkan sampai aku datang ke California pun dia tidak pernah menelepon atau sedikitnya, mengirimku pesan.”

Perban di telapak tangannya begitu rapi. Erwin melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

“Aku pernah mengirimnya pesan, tapi balasannya sangat singkat. Sampai bilang kalau dia sedang sibuk dan perhatikan jam kalau ingin mengirim pesan. Apa itu keluarga yang normal?”

Lidahnya kelu, ketika Erwin mendongak dan menemukan bola mata abu dengan binar datar itu, dadanya terasa sesak.   

“Aku harus bagaimana, Erwin?”

Namun, bibirnya tak pernah mengeluarkan sederet jawaban.

Dan berdiri hanya untuk meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala Levi. Tak ada rangkulan, tak perlu sedikit sentuhan di sekitar bahu, tak ada pertanyaan lagi yang terlontar.

Dan menunggu waktu sampai Erwin menepuk punggung Levi berulang kali.

**...oooOOooo...**

“Besok, ya,”

“Besok?”

“Hange akan menjemputmu,”

“Sudah tahu kenapa masih bertanya,” Levi berdecak, ia rasa lantai kayu gazebo taman belakang sudah disapu dan dipel sebersih mungkin. Tapi kenapa debu-debu itu masih tetap berjatuh— “Erwin! Jangan arahkan kemocengnya ke arah sini, aku sudah mengepelnya.”

“Ups, sori,”

“Bilang hal yang sama lagi dan lakukan yang sama lagi,”

Erwin meringis. “Kau galak ya soal ini,” sikutan telak diperutnya, Erwin mengaduh dramatis. “Sudah menelepon Hange akan dijemput jam berapa?”

“Dia akan menjemputku jam delapan pagi.”

“ _Seriously_? Delapan?”

“Ada yang salah?”

“Itu terlalu pagi!” Kemoceng diacungkan tepat di hadapan wajah Levi, nyaris mengenai pucuk hidungnya. Debu-debu merangsek masuk melalui lubang hidung, Levi bersin sembari menginjak satu kaki Erwin sekeras mungkin. Lagi-lagi Erwin mengaduh, terdengar lebih nyata daripada dramatis. Alat kebersihan dan kau bukanlah perpaduan yang cocok, protes Levi, pergi sana siapkan makan malam dan jangan menggangguku. Erwin awalnya menolak, tapi akhirnya mengalah juga begitu ancaman jemputan Hange ditarik jadi pukul enam pagi.  

“Hei, Levi,” panggil Erwin kemudian, tepat sepuluh langkah ia akan kembali ke dalam rumah. “Kalau kau berubah pikiran, rumah dan tanganku selalu terbuka, lho.”

Yang dipanggil mendongak, sepasang alisnya bertautan tidak mengerti.

“Memang tidak seperti rumah yang, mungkin saja, kau harapkan. Tapi aku akan berusaha.” Erwin merentangkan kedua lengannya lebar-lebar. Senyum pria itu sulit sekali pudar, bahkan ketika Levi tidak memintanya pun, Erwin tetap akan melakukannya. Sepasang mata yang menyipit itu, senyum hangatnya, kedua uluran tangannya yang terbentang, atau sifat uniknya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Perkenalan mereka hanya berlangsung selama tujuh hari, tapi Erwin terlihat tak ragu menawarkan rumah padanya. Levi tidak pernah memerhatikan dan baru sadar akhir-akhir ini, _selama ia mengenal seorang Erwin Smith._   

“Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Erwin,”

“Oh, ayolah,” decak Erwin. “Telepon Hange sekarang juga dan katakan kalau kau tidak perlu dijemput besok,”

“Hah?”

“Katakan juga kau akan tinggal bersamaku di sini selamanya.”


End file.
